


Finally, Christmas With You

by lazyfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas morning sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfic/pseuds/lazyfic
Summary: Phil wakes up horny Christmas morning and finally has Dan with him to take care of it.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Finally, Christmas With You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, idk, I woke up 6am Christmas Eve with this in my head and had to write it to get it out of my head so that I could go on with my Christmas lol. I hope you enjoy some sleepy dnp sex.

He’s sitting in a bathtub with hot water running from the faucet? No, he’s in a hot spring, outside, the water is bubbling around him. Phil keeps his eyes closed and dips lower into the water until it’s just under his nose. He can’t remember where they are or how they got here but he’s glad for it. He’s so relaxed, his body loose like a pile of cooked spaghetti, he feels like he’s forgetting something but he can’t quite bring himself to care. As he sits there he starts to smell food it reminds him of his mum and the image of her in the kitchen is easy to picture. That memory doesn’t feel all that far away. Phil tries to open his eyes but his lids are too heavy and he doesn’t fight it. He continues to just sit there, water boiling around him with the scent of his mum’s cooking tickling his nose. Phil slips deeper under the water until he’s completely submerged and now he’s able to open his eyes. Despite the heat, despite not wearing his glasses or contacts, he’s able to see clearly in the glowing-green water of the spring. He starts to swim through a cave until he sees Dan sleeping under the water his body floating peacefully like he’s suspended in time. Phil reaches out to touch his bare shoulder and is jolted awake. He’s suddenly not in a hot spring on an exotic holiday but at home in bed with Dan. 

The heavy duvet is stifling, sweat pools around his body and he’s confused why they have the heat up so much. Usually, Dan likes to keep it set lower than Phil would if he were alone but it is nice when you have someone warm to cuddle up with. He pushes the duvet down a bit and peels off his sweaty pajamas. He thinks back to the hot springs and wishes he was back there and not in a pool of his own sweat. 

The scent of food cooking hits him again and everything falls into place in his sleepy brain. He’s not at home, one of them didn’t put the heat too high, and they’re definitely not out at a hot spring, they’re at his parent’s house and his mother is downstairs making something delicious that he can’t wait to eat. Then another thing clicks in his brain. It’s Christmas. Like proper Christmas Day, yesterday was Christmas Eve, and today is - Christmas. He looks over at a sleeping Dan. He’s blurry and the only light source is a miniature Christmas tree across the room emanating a slow glow over the room but still, he looks over at a sleeping Dan and his heart clenches a bit. It’s Christmas, 10 years in and he finally gets what he wants the most for Christmas. Over the years he’s always understood why they did Christmas the way they did and he accepted it. He knew he was lucky to get Dan most Christmas Eves and he always held on hope that one-day things might be different. Things had always been more complicated than they were now. Now, it’s Christmas and Dan is here with him. 

Phil lays down and inches closer to Dan who is on his side facing away from him. He presses a kiss to Dan’s shoulder and leaves his face close. He glides his hand down the length of Dan’s body as far as he can reach - just past the curve of Dan’s ass and Phil is suddenly filled with want. He wants to be as close as he possibly can, wrap himself up in Dan. He wants to kiss him until he can’t breathe, drink in every aspect of his being. Phil wants to push inside Dan filling each other with pleasure. 

He wants to make love to best friend on Christmas morning for the first time in their life. 

He holds Dan tightly and breathes in Dan’s warm scent. He feels a bit dizzy, a bit high like it’s been way too long and he can’t imagine waiting a moment longer. He continues pressing desperate kisses to whatever skin he can reach. He uses his knee to gently push Dan’s leg up to create space between his legs. Phil reaches down between him and Dan to first stroke himself. He’s hard almost immediately and feels like he’s twenty-two again giddy with the anticipation of having sex with Dan. But it _is_ different now, better honestly, and Phil is filled with so much long-term, comfortably-settled, love that it’s almost painful. 

Dan is still asleep on his side, his leg hitched up a bit higher than before, but still, his breath is slow and steady. And after frequent and regular conversations about what they like and don’t like, what they are okay with and what they’re not, Phil knows Dan, knows that Dan is okay with this and he even really likes it. All Phil would ever want for Dan is to be happy and comfortable. 

Phil slips his finger between the cheeks of Dan’s ass to tease at his hole. Dan is so warm there, and it makes Phil’s dick ache. He wants in there. He needs in there. He needs the heat of Dan wrapped around him. Phil brings his finger to his mouth and tries to make it as wet as he can before bringing it back down to Dan’s hole. As his finger starts to circle Dan’s hole Dan’s breath starts to shift. Phil thinks of going down and using his tongue to open Dan up. Taking his time and eating him out so intensely he’d leave Dan desperate and begging for his dick. But Phil is filled with a sense of urgency and feels like they don’t have any time to waste. He tries to think if either of them packed any lube for this trip. They tend to get by with just blowjobs and such when they’re up North visiting his family. Having sex in his parents’ house isn't all that necessary after years of having a home of their own but - it’s Christmas. It's Christmas and he has a very naked Dan in his bed and a dick that is so hard it might snap off if he doesn’t put it to use right away. 

Phil slides his dick between the soft skin of Dan’s inner thighs and rocks gently. It’s so good he thinks he could get off pretty quick if he really wanted to. But he knows there’s a better place that’s hotter, and tighter, and has a certain squeeze to it that makes Phil choke a little just thinking about it. He buries his face in Dan’s neck and breathes in deep the heavy musk of sleep and sweat. Nothing smells better to Phil than Dan at this moment and instinctively his hips move a little faster. He drags his teeth along the length of Dan’s neck then thinks better of it and uses just his tongue instead. He’ll have to keep teeth to Dan’s shoulders and other places people won’t see. 

The sensation of tongue and teeth near Dan’s neck makes him start to stir, he arches back into the touch. Phil reaches down to offer some attention to Dan’s dick but the angle is off and he can’t quite reach. Instead, Phil wraps his arm tightly around Dan’s waist holding their bodies together as best he can. 

Phil continues sliding his dick between Dan’s soft thighs and accepts that it’s enough for now. He doesn’t need anything else except the heat of Dan’s body against him and Dan arching into his touch. 

But then Dan speaks, raspy and still sleep heavy, “Get the lube.”

“I’m an idiot and didn’t pack any,” Phil says with a kiss to Dan’s neck hoping to soothe any disappointment. 

Dan hums into the touch reaching back to cradle Phil’s head, “I did. One of the side pockets.”

Phil is immediately up and out of bed and rummaging through the side pockets of their bag until he finds the tiny bottle of lube. Since grabbing his glasses to find the lube he leaves them on a moment to take a look at Dan. He does it just so he can take Dan in as clear as possible before he gets back in bed. Dan is stretching his arms over his head and pointing his toes - there are miles and miles of naked skin, his dick heavy against his leg. There are a hundred different things Phil wants to do to Dan in a hundred different ways and if they were home in their own place, alone, he’d take the time to do every single one. But now is not the time. 

Dan curls in on himself away from Phil’s heated gaze but his ass is on a beautiful display. Dan looks over his shoulder to Phil, “Well? Are you just going to stare at me all morning or are you going to fuck me?”

Phil takes off his glasses and crawls back into bed slotting himself against Dan. He kisses Dan deeply taking no time to slip his tongue in. He pulls back just long enough to open the lube and coat his dick with it. Then, finally, he presses himself deep inside Dan, slowly. Dan’s letting out little noises, his breath catching in his chest, he reaches his arm back to cradle Phil’s head again. Dan presses a kiss to Phil’s mouth but Phil can’t quite kiss back yet. He’s completely still, he feels like he can’t move at all just yet because he fears if he moves even a millimeter he’ll completely come undone. All he can do at that moment is hold on and breathe.

But then Dan starts to move his hips slowly, easing Phil into the sensation. Phil buries his face deeper into Dan. He wants to cry it feels so good. 

Phil sinks his teeth into the back of Dan’s arm that is still wrapped around his neck and Dan’s hips pick up speed. Dan is so coordinated in his movements, knows just how to control his hips to build pleasure in ways Phil somehow forgets exist until he’s there experiencing it again. Dan’s body is magical and his mind is so in tune with Phil’s that sex with Dan is an otherworldly experience. He’s not a religious man, but if he were his religion would be Dan, and this would be his worship. 10 years in and without question he’d give his life over to experience this for the rest of his life. 

“Phil,” he hears Dan moan, “Phil, please”.

Phil gets a hold of himself enough to suck Dan’s ear into his mouth and traces the outline of it with his tongue. He feels Dan shiver and stutter. He knows that Dan is touching himself. He knows that when Dan is getting fucked he likes just the head of dick rubbed that it doesn’t take much more when he’s there on the edge of orgasm. Phil drags his nails along Dan’s skin and bites down on his shoulder. Dan comes with a cry, his body arching even more as he does. 

Phil follows right behind him, he comes sharp and intense with a breathy loud moan he can’t control. It seems to last forever and he loses all sense of time. When he finally manages to gather himself Dan has rolled over towards him burying his face in Phil’s chest. Their arms wrapped tightly around one another comfortably squishing their sweaty bodies together. Tears threaten behind Phil’s eyes and he doesn’t even care he lets them roll down his cheeks. 

He is so full of love and joy this Christmas he might explode. 

It’s still early enough that they have another hour of sleep before they’ll be wanted downstairs for breakfast. Phil drifts off to sleep and dreams of hot springs again and Dan in his lap.

Some time has passed and Phil wakes up to Dan pressing kisses to his jaw. Phil squints his eyes open, the sun is up now and pouring in through the window. Dan must have opened the curtains. 

“Merry Christmas,” Dan whispers before kissing Phil again.

Phil hums contentedly, “Merry Christmas.”

“Why did we wait ten years to celebrate Christmas like that?” Dan asks not really waiting for an answer and Phil laughs. They both know the whys and reasons and none of that really matters now. What matters now is that it’s Christmas morning and they’re together. And downstairs in the kitchen are both their mums getting along like life-long friends, Phil’s dad is either sat at the table or out in the lounge with Dan’s nan and grandad drinking tea with Colin nestled next to him. Cornelia and Martyn amongst them somewhere as well. 

“We should probably get down there,” Phil says. 

Dan nods and starts to get up, “We need to shower first.”

“But it’s Christmas!” Phil protests, “We’re supposed to stay in our pajamas all day!”

Dan laughs, “We are not going down there smelling like sex.”

Phil pouts as Dan starts gathering things to take into the bathroom with him, “Well, then you promise we’ll get back into pjs?”

“Yes dear,” Dan teases as he cracks the bedroom door open and checks to see if anyone is in the hall before scurrying into the bathroom across the way. 

Phil lays back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling smiling. It’s barely 9am on Christmas morning and his heart is already so full he doesn’t know how he’ll contain anything else the day is sure to bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas! And happy whatever you celebrate :)
> 
> I really thought this was going to be more wholesome involving drinking hot chocolate, opening gifts, spending time with family....but yeah no lol.
> 
> If you'd like to reblog on tumblr the link is [here](https://lazy-phan.tumblr.com/post/189849129934/finally-christmas-with-you-rating-explicit) :)


End file.
